Moth the MudWing
Moose belong to Wolf the IceWing Description Moth is a male MudWing and the fourth born of his troop. He used to live in a troop of six, but after the Great War it dropped to five. His siblings are Moose(bigwings), Lily, Autumn, and Maple. He used to have a brother named Raccoon, but he was killed in the war. Appearance Moth is thickset, with broad shoulders and thick horns. His back scales appear to be a dusty brown, while his base scales are more of a dark golden and his underside is the same color as his back. His eyes are golden-brown with flecks of amber around the pupil. His scales are dotted with a deep red-brown and his wing membranes are a pale grey-brown. Personality Moth is a designer, and kind of over dramatic. He strives to find completion and beauty in everything, with a strong hold on the belief that everyone has self worth. He tends to think out long, dramatic rants when trying to convince somebody to do something, which is great most of the time but sounds ridiculous when he's rambling about leafs when you're trying to find your missing helmet. He was fascinated by stories and plays as a dragonet, and strives to be like the heroes of them, seeing life as more of a fairy tale in which he is the hero Skills Incredibly careful and delicate in all his daily activities, with extreme precision in his hunting and fighting techniques. He tends to get rather cocky when fighting, even in just a spar, but actually is rather fantastic at improvising when fighting, using pure skill to win versus brute strength. He would not do very well, however, if somebody were to sneak up on him. Moth is not very strong, despite his appearance, and tires very easily. He takes unnecessarily long amount of time to do little things, and just "nopes" out of any task he sees as too difficult via procrastination. History Pre-Hatching The troop's mother was a middle-class MudWing from another troop of sibs. The father was from another troop whom they knew rather well. Their eggs were laid in a hatchery nearby the town 12 years into the Great War. Newborn Dragonets Moth was the fourth of his sibs to hatch. After everyone had hatched, they wandered (being helped by a few nearby MudWings) to a river lined with the huts of other MudWing dragonets. They built a mini hut by the river and filled it with random trinkets they found. After reaching one year old, they rebuilt it to be a lot bigger and more stable and started going into the market for food and supplies more. War At around three years old, their town was attacked by one of Blister's patrols. Being young and inexperienced, they were told to flee from the town instead of helping. Raccoon, the youngest of the troop, refused and went back to help. He wanted to go as well, but Moose convinced them to stay away. After the battle was over and the town was in ruins, the troop went back to investigate, only to find Raccoon dying and Moose mourning over their youngest sib's brutally injured body. Post War Moth and the troop needed to get more money to keep them going, so he decided to work with a goldsmith on the edge of town in designing jewelry. He occasionally sneaks back pieces for Moose, knowing that his older brother enjoys wearing gold, and makes the most money of the troop. Trivia * Moth is a big fan of Queen Coral's work. * Moth was originally going to be named Toad, but it was changed after seeing several other MudWings with the same name * Moth is terrified of failiure. Category:MudWings Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Males